Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs which include a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module.
At present, the LCDs are capable of having a 3D image displaying function, such as a 3D pattern retarder display which has a quarter (¼) wave plate being disposed at an outer side of an LCD.
In general, the pattern retarder display has left image pixels and right image pixels. The left image pixels are positioned at odd pixel rows (or even pixel rows) of the display, and the right image pixels are positioned at the other pixel rows thereof. When the light of the display passes through the quarter-wave phase retarders with different orientations, the light is transformed into a left handed circularly polarized light and a right handed circularly polarized light, respectively. A user can use circular polarizer glasses with different polarized directions such that the user's left eye only sees images of the left image pixels, and the user's right eye only sees images of the right image pixels. Therefore, the 3D image effect of the display is achieved.
However, a chromatic dispersion of the left path (pixels) and the right path (pixels) can not be compensated simultaneously by the phase retarder of the pattern retarder display, and thus the image crosstalk there-between easily arises.